


Trust Me

by DarchangelSkye



Category: American Idol RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Aftercare, Chains, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, No Blood, Restraints, Scratching, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trust, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for prompt, and I quote, "basically kinky smut if you're down w that where dalkenzie try some thiNgs ie blindfolding/hands tied up/ things of that nature oops - oh and dom!mack sub!dalton if you can". Mwahaha ;p</p>
    </blockquote>





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abovemvthroat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abovemvthroat/gifts).



> for prompt, and I quote, "basically kinky smut if you're down w that where dalkenzie try some thiNgs ie blindfolding/hands tied up/ things of that nature oops - oh and dom!mack sub!dalton if you can". Mwahaha ;p

Dalton shivered, not just because he stood only in his shorts and dog-tags while his head was bowed and hands were at his sides, but because MacKenzie was walking slow and deliberate circles around him. He didn't have to look up to know his boyfriend's face was going through the spectrum of emotions; this was new territory for the both of them, and Dalton especially wanted to be so good. He licked his lips and his heart pounded in his chest, hoping they weren't forbidden movements. 

Two fingertips touched under his chin to lift his gaze, and thankfully he saw that MacKenzie was smiling with a flush to his cheeks. He didn't have anything to fear.

"Hey, gorgeous," MacKenzie's tone was sweet as always, and Dalton grinned on the inside at knowing he was trying his best to slip into character as it were. God, he loved him. 

"You ready?"

Dalton nodded.

"You'll tell me to stop if you're uncomfortable?"

Another nod. He not only loved MacKenzie, he trusted him so much it could be scary. 

"Good." With a gentle push to his chest Dalton sat in the wooden chair behind him, straightening his back as he watched MacKenzie reach into his pocket that made a jangling noise. Every accessory chain from his jeans and bags and wallets was clenched in that fist, which was quite an eye-opener on how many of those he actually owned. Maybe a little part of him was always wanting this, just waiting for the right person-

"These are going to look really nice on your skin..." MacKenzie pulled out a medium-length chain and they watched it dangle to and fro, catching a gleam in the room's light. Dalton imagined the cool and solid sensation across his flesh and shivered all over.

"Stick out your hands," an edge was starting to flow into the sweetness.

Yes, let him be bound and secure. Dalton held out his arms with hands together and MacKenzie started on wrapping the chain around his wrists.

"Oh..." He couldn't help the sigh that escaped at the metal being just as chilled as he imagined. There was more glinting as MacKenzie weaved the length over and under before clasping the ends closed with the tiniest click sound.

"That good?"

Dalton flexed his fingers and attempted to wriggle his wrists with only the faintest give. It didn't hurt which was the important part, only showing a fascinating sparkle when he moved. He looked up at MacKenzie with a quiet "Yes, thank you." It should have been eerie how natural this all felt, but excitement overrode anything else.

MacKenzie kissed his forehead and looked him up and down, and he actually couldn't tell whether his boyfriend was planning the next move or making him wait in beautiful agony. Dalton bit his lip and his own gaze swept over the slim frame he loved, sexy even in a t-shirt and jeans.

Finally MacKenzie made a move to kneel, an act that never failed to turn Dalton on even if he was being serviced in a different way this time. More chains went around his ankles to bind them to the chair legs and he moaned at the tight coolness.

"Gotta make sure you don't run away on me," MacKenzie looked up with a teasing grin when they both knew damn well Dalton didn't need chains to not run away from his man.

When MacKenzie stood he wrapped two of the longer chains over Dalton's shoulders and chest like seatbelts in a criss-cross pattern, more for decoration than keeping him in place. They made more soft clicks as they touched his dog-tags and he sighed at the material pressing close to his heart. One more chain around his waist like a belt and MacKenzie stood back again to admire his handiwork, hands on his hips.

"Wow, if your fangirls could see this," his tone was low but he still smiled. "Be like tossin' meat in the lion's den, huh?"

Dalton's face reddened. Oh, he knew such a scenario would be chaos, a frenzy of lips and hands and curves and god knows what else. And he also knew if his heart didn't already belong to MacKenzie, his body wouldn't care at all.

MacKenzie laid hands on his shoulders, barely a feather touch but strong in its intent. "I wouldn't let them touch you, babe," he whispered and his fingertips curled for the nails to start pressing in Dalton's skin.

Dalton gasped aloud. Marks. There were going to be marks. Nobody had ever left marks on him before. He was going to be possessed and owned...he rolled his head back and gurgled in pleasure the deeper MacKenzie's nails went without breaking his skin.

A tender kiss touched his forehead and MacKenzie oh so slowly began dragging the fingers across his collarbone to a fresh gasp. Red lines bloomed behind his eyes the way they bloomed on his skin. This was about the first time in Dalton's life that he relished such pain, as it came from whole love instead of self-hatred. "Ahhh..."

MacKenzie paused the scratches when they met below his throat and kissed both cheeks. "Just what I hoped to hear."

"Unh..." Dalton nodded, arching his back and limbs much as possible in a stretch and relishing the soft rattles. "All yours." And he meant it.

Another forehead kiss- looked like this was going to be a thing as well- and MacKenzie scraped his nails down Dalton's outer arms, something the young man could actually watch in awe. The shade of red was somewhere between his rose tattoo and his lips at their most raw and kissed-out, and taking a minute to fade to a more dusky pink.

His body shuddered in response and he was so lost on the waves of pleasure that he couldn't speak. For right now he was living in a world where nothing but sensations and sounds existed. As MacKenzie's handiwork hit a particularly sensitive spot near his bound wrists, his features went slack and a high-pitched moan came from him. If a tattoo needle was like a hundred hyperactive bees stinging over and over, MacKenzie's touch was the careful slice of a surgeon's scalpel.

"Didn't think these nails would be for anything besides picking," MacKenzie chuckled and set his hands on the exposed part of Dalton's waist.

Ahh, blissful touch. "You're good at both." Dalton finally could speak, playfully puckered his lips, and breathed for his stomach to waver in and out. "Keep going...please," he added softly. 

"Hmm..." MacKenzie rest his chin on the young man's head and scratched down the slope of his hips.

"Ohh!-" Yep, getting into more sensitive territory, but still not unwanted. Dalton swallowed and felt a familiar throbbing flare up beside the pain. Shit, he was going to be done for in no time.

MacKenzie chuckled again but made no move to touch the burgeoning erection- certainly picked up being a tease quickly. "Not gonna scratch that babe, we both kinda need it," he winked and knelt once more. 

Dalton breathed deeply and watched his boyfriend's cute flushed face, particularly the soft intensity in those deep brown eyes magnified by his glasses. So many lovely thoughts behind them-

"You're beautiful," MacKenzie whispered after a moment. "I know you don't always think so, but you are."

"I feel beautiful when you look at me," Dalton smiled and felt his heart flutter in the best way, even with the rest of his body aching for release. 

MacKenzie laughed sweetly, scooted so he was sitting cross-legged, and laid his palms on his boyfriend's calves. "You know why I wanted to do this?" Before Dalton got a chance to nod or shake his head he got the answer, "To show you I'm not going anywhere," and nails began scraping again. 

Dalton bit his lip and felt moans vibrate in his throat when he felt scratches go in a slow zig-zag pattern down his legs in a deeper pressure than he thought possible. The legs MacKenzie loved to pay worship to with strokes and compliments and kisses, now being appreciated in a new way...his back arched and jaw tensed as he fought the urge to just lose it right there. Not that MacKenzie had given him any instruction on when he could come if at all, but he wanted to be obedient for his boyfriend. 

When the scratches reached his bound ankles, MacKenzie started on cat-like flicking motions that barely gave Dalton a second to think between each one, just gasp at the quick intensity. MacKenzie really wanted him all for himself. His head lolled to one side and it was all he could do not to keep begging.

He faintly heard his boyfriend's "Hmm?" and saw him lift his head with a Cheshire grin. "Oh, I think I missed a spot-"

 _Anywhere, anywhere, please, just let me feel it,_ the words died in Dalton's mouth on account of breath catching inside him and lungs feeling like they were on fire. This was what it felt like to be in the middle of a powder-keg.

MacKenzie sat up for another forehead kiss and gave no word of warning before those nails dug right into the softest part of his inner thighs. His body shook in pleasant response as a soft whine came from him. So warm and fuzzy, in a place full of gray TV static patterns where he didn't exist at all. Beautiful, beautiful. Even with the need for release, he never ever wanted to leave.

"Dalton..." The heavy and loving whisper flowed into his ear and nails traveled up and down sensitive flesh just as lovingly.

There was the kick right there. Dalton felt his mouth fall open and his mind screamed out at a fever pitch, but no audible sound was heard. Without any help from MacKenzie his hips rolled much as possible, stuttering to his wills. _Ohholygodohmygodohmygodneverstoppleaseiloveyouiloveyoudonteverevereverstop,_ went his brain. His breathing came in pants like he'd been running for hours and he finally managed a raw "...f-f-f-fuuuccckkk" as he arched and keened over the edge, his face awash in sweat he couldn't wipe away.

Dalton wasn't sure how long he stayed suspended in bliss, but eventually he felt his wrists being loosened and his arms gratefully clasped around MacKenzie's waist, face buried in his warm shoulder as he panted to come down. Words? What were those? MacKenzie undid the remaining chains before returning the embrace and stroking down his hair and back. Fierce and tender...

"I gotcha, Dalt, you did awesome, easy..." Lips touched the crook of his neck, his jawline, and finally his mouth, and Dalton took no shame in practically swooning into the kiss. Those lips were soft and basically perfect.

"Mm-" He drew the hug closer and MacKenzie took the cue to climb onto his lap while still in the kiss. The marks had faded back to dusky pink lines with no sting; the only discomfort he felt right now was these definitely-ruined shorts, but he could wait a minute to get out of those- "Ahh," he broke the kiss upon needing to breathe but still gave his boyfriend's bottom lip a passionate lick. "That...thank you." Yep, Mack definitely had him.

"Anytime." MacKenzie nuzzled his nose on a cheek. "You really looked good like that," he added with a soft laugh.

"Just like I love how my toppy boyfriend looks," Dalton grinned and touched their foreheads together. Still intense in those eyes, but an intensity of pure love and trust.

"You're too cute." MacKenzie kissed his cheek and rubbed an upper arm where he'd scratched. "Feel like a bath?"

"Mmm, please." Dalton took a few more breaths to be sure he completely had his bearings before standing up, kicking away the ankle chains with a silvery clink. A brief thought flashed of wearing one of those thinner ankle jewels in public as being a sly part of their little secret, but it just stayed a thought for now. He was going to take full advantage of being taken care of.

Once in their bathroom, Dalton stripped down completely as MacKenzie filled the tub, even watching with a dizzy-in-love smile when he saw a bath bomb being dropped in. "Really know how to spoil me, huh?"

"I like spoiling what's mine," MacKenzie's smile was knowing as he took the young man's hand to help step him into the warm water that now had swirling whites and beiges. Dalton sighed as heat soothed his skin and the scent of honey tickled his nose.

"I like being yours..." He rolled his head to rest it comfortably on the cool tub edge, and MacKenzie knelt once more and picked up a washcloth to smooth it in gentle circles. Dalton sighed in bliss and closed his eyes to comfortable blackness. He could always trust the man he loved to watch out for him.


End file.
